


Gus and His Questions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-18
Updated: 2003-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gus and Dada have their first real talk.





	Gus and His Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As Brian slides the door to the loft open a small body shoots through the opening. At four years old Gus was a virtual walking tornado destroying everything in his wake. As Lindsay made her way into the loft Brian leans over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Hey Lindz" Brian replies as runs to take his very expensive Armani Tie out Gus's sticky hands.

 

"Thank you for doing this. Mel and I really needed this weekend. I mean we haven't had any time to ourselves since Gus was born and I really fell like it's taking a toll on our relationship" Brian looked over at Lindsay and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and started rubbing her back. 

 

"Hey is everything okay between you two?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

 

"Yeah we just need some time together." Lindsay handed Brian a bag. " Here's all his stuff his clothes, his teddy bear, and his favorite book. I also put the number to where Mel and I are staying for the weekend. Please call me if you need anything." 

 

Brian rolls his eyes."Jeez, Lindz you act like I going to break the kid. Me and Sonny Boy are going to have a great weekend together. Right Sonny Boy?"

 

Gus, who was eyeing his dads stereo with mischievous eyes, looks over at his parents and replies "Yeah Dada. Me and Dada and Daddy Justee are gonna have fun"

 

Both parents chuckle and shake their heads. 

 

"Be careful Brian he's small but he's fast." Lindsay double checks gus's bag to make sure he has everything. "Come here Gussy, Mommy has to go." Gus runs to his mother as she scoops him in her arms. Brian can see that Lindsay's eyes well up again. "Mommy, your squashing me" Brian takes Gus out of Lindsay vice like grip. "Where's Justin?" Lindsay asks as takes a napkin out of her purse and wipes her eyes.

 

"He's at PIFA working on his latest project. He should be home after his shift at the diner." Brian says over his shoulder as he walks into the bedroom after Gus.

 

"I'm glad Justin going to be here this weekend because I know he will keep you and Gus out of trouble." Brian comes out of the bedroom with Gus in his arms. 

 

"What does that mean?" Brian glares at Lindsay who has an amused face.

 

"It just that I know your temper and I also know you have very little patience and believe me Gus knows how to work every drop of patience you may have. At least with Justin around he can keep you cool and collected" Brian roll his eyes at Lindsay. " Whatever don't you have a weekend of Lesbian fun ahead of you."

 

"Your right. I have to go Mel is waiting for me back at the house. Gus Come give me another hug." Brian puts Gus into his mother arms. "Yeah, but don't squeeze the kid to death." Lindsay kisses Gus on the cheek and hands him back to Brian.

 

"Bye Gussy." She gives Brian a kiss on the cheek. "Bye-Bye Mommy." Gus waves to his mother as she walk out the door.

 

"Don't worry Sonny Boy mommy will be back before you know it." Brain spins Gus around in the air as the little boy giggles.

 

"Dada why do you and Daddy Justee live here and Mommy and Mom live in another house?" The little boy asks after Brian puts the boy down. Brian looks at his son incredulously.

 

"Why do you ask?" Brian approaches the subject a little hesitantly.

 

"Because the my friend Mickey's mommy and daddy live the same house." Gus answers.

 

"Well Gus not every one has the same type of family." Brian replies.

 

"Oh you mean like because I have two mommies and every body else has one mommy" Gus looks at his dad.

 

"Yeah" Brian answers.

 

"Does that make me different because Tina said I''m weird because I have two mommies and two daddies." Brian looks at his son and he gets angry. He knew his son was going to have to deal with ridicule because of his alternative family but he never thought he would have to deal with it at such a young age. Brian tries to stifle the urge to tell his son to tell his little friend to go fuck herself but he knew that it would get back to Lindsay and Melanie and that would be very bad for him.

 

"Gus you are not weird because you have two mommies and daddies. I think that makes you special because you have four people who care about you very much. While all of your little friends only have two people who care about them." Brian tells his son. 

 

"Your right Dada." Gus smiles satisfied with his father's answer. "Dada can I ask you another question?"

 

"Sure Gus-Gus" Brian smiles at his son.

 

"When is Daddy Justee coming home?" Gus says with excitement in his voice.

 

"In a little while." Brian grabs Gus by the hand and they walk over to the sofa and sit down.

 

"Dada I love you." Gus stands on the sofa to give his father a kiss.

 

"I love you too Sonny Boy" Brian sits Gus on his lap and turns on the televison.

 

The glow of the television reflects off of Brian's smiling face.


End file.
